Closer Than You Think
by Smickan
Summary: Set before Joseph and Faye got together when Sam was still leading her along. Joseph fights his true feelings.


"What exactly do you mean?" Sam Strachan tilted his head and rolled his eyes. "Finis-"

Joseph Byrne sighed. "There is only so long before these things have an inevitable way of bubbling over and beco-"

"… Finish it before they get clingy?" Sam finished, cutting off his friends ramble, his tone having the slightest hint of exasperation.

"I hardly see how stringing both Faye and Sister Williams along is healthy for any of you." He lowered his voice conspiratorially, almost as though the two were sharing some childhood secret. "And given your past-"

"You're in no position to comment on my track record!" Sam snapped defensively, before sighing and apologising, "Joseph, I didn't mean… I… I'm sorry."

Joseph's jaw set a little tighter and he licked his lips once, the recent altercations with Jac Naylor all too raw. "It's up to you." He said gently. "But I strongly suggest that you end things with Faye before she realises what has been happening behind her back and is hurt." He shifted awkwardly, hoping that Sam would accept what had happened between Jac and his father as enough reason for his 'advice'. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Yeah…" Sam set his jaw in thought, watching Joseph return to the ward, his gaze drifting out the doorway in the direction of Chrissie as she worked at the nurse's station. He watched her silently for a few minutes before standing up and heading quietly up to Keller.

"…I'll get these." Joseph stepped in as Faye searched for her purse, ordering himself a coffee on top of her order, handing the money across.

Faye looked up and flashed him the briefest of smiles, thanking him, "I could have sworn-." She stopped and pulled out her purse having finally found it. "Let me give you the money back!"

"Really," Joseph shook his head and returned her smile, his a little more genuine. "It's quite alright."

"I'd lose my head today if it wasn't screwed on." Faye sighed, drifting towards a table with him. "One of those days…"

"Anything I can help with?" He looked expectant, part of him already aware what could have happened.

"You don't want to hear it…" Faye gave a dry chuckle, not wanting to burden Joseph after everything that he'd been through recently. "It's nothing."

"It obviously is something if it's affecting you like this…" Joseph tried gently, "You'd be a welcome distraction."

Faye watched him for a few seconds, before sighing resignedly. "Sam Strachan."

"Ah."

"You don't sound surprised." Faye mused idly, taking a sip from her drink. "Is it that obvious?"

Joseph gave her a reassuring, if slightly stilted, smile and shook his head.

"We're…he… ended things." She said, lowering her voice. "Something about how Grace had changed him and made him realise he had to concentrate 100% on being her father for the time being."

Joseph held back a tut, surprised at himself for being quite so annoyed at Sam for using an obvious cop out rather than being honest. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Faye smiled sadly. "And you're right. It was never going to go anywhere, I mean after James…"

Joseph sighed, knowing she didn't have to finish that sentence, both thinking the same thing.

"I never did thank you enough for everything you've done." She said barely audible, her gaze fixed on Joseph's, "You are a true friend."

"It was nothing." Joseph's tone was soft like Faye's, "Anyone would have done the same."

"No they wouldn't." Faye's hand reached out and closed lightly over Joseph's, giving him the option to pull away if he'd wanted to. "You're truly one in a million, Mr Byrne." She chuckled weakly, leaning in and kissing his cheek briefly, pulling back before anyone could see or comment. "Thank you."

Joseph's cheeks coloured and his smile grew, holding her gaze. "No. Thank you."

"Me?" Faye looked mildly surprised. "I haven't done anything."

"You have." Joseph squirmed in almost embarrassment and awkwardness. "After my father's funeral…"

"It was nothing." She kept hold of his hand, squeezing it a little tighter for comfort.

"I should never have-"

"Perhaps it wasn't the best way to deal with the situation." She picked her words carefully. "However, Jac isn't completely blameless."

"I was just… so angry!" he stared into the bottom of his cup, his hand balling to a fist inside Faye's. "She-"

"She had no right being there." Faye stopped him, her free hand reaching up to cover the other side of Joseph's, rubbing it gently between both hands to make him relax the fist, "She knew what turning up would mean…"

"I still hit her." Joseph looked ashamed. "I… I'm not…"

"I know." She nodded slowly and looked at their cups. "I don't know about you, but I could do with something stronger than this…"

"We're mid-shift, I-"

"Tonight." Faye stopped him, her gaze locking back on Joseph's once more. "We could have a drink at the bar or if you'd rather go somewhere else…?"

"Elsewhere." Joseph nodded, knowing what the gossip would be like if spotted, especially on hospital premises. "We could perhaps make it dinner." He said before he realised, his cheeks lightly flushing with colour once more.

"I'd like that." Faye nodded and smiled at him, finishing the last of her coffee, "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be in the foyer at 6." Joseph was pleasantly surprised how easy it was for him to talk to Faye, finding her the complete opposite to Jac and how she'd backed out of their plans, only to change her mind at the last moment should Lord Byrne make an appearance. "We could maybe go from here, then we could… we-"

"Okay." Faye agreed again, her hand squeezing Joseph's once before letting go. "Thank you for the coffee." She said softly, standing up. "I'll meet you here at 6."

Joseph nodded again and thoughtfully watched her leave whilst he finished his coffee, distracted by a lazy drawl a few minutes later.

"Penny for them?"

"Sam." Joseph immediately shot up to his full height, taking great care to place both cups inside the small rubbish bin near the entrance, moping up any dregs with a napkin. "It's really nothing…"

"Relax, Joseph!" Sam chuckled. "It's not the Spanish Inquisition, you're allowed a coffee!"

Joseph managed a tight smile and nodded once at Sam, excusing himself and heading back to Darwin, watching Chrissie for a few seconds as the feelings of almost guilt dispersed. He moved walked over to his patient's bed, studying the binder at the foot of the bed, only looking up when he heard Faye's voice a few minutes later. He blushed at finding himself watching her, blushing more when he realised that she was too looking in his direction, despite talking to Dan and Elliot. He straightened himself up a little and gaze a small nod, oblivious to the slow and genuine smile spreading across his lips at the same time, betraying his true thoughts.

"Doctor?"

Joseph blinked and shook his head once to clear his head, looking down at his patient, almost startled. "Yes Mr… Mr Stevens?"

"This operation…" Mr Stevens looked concerned. "…I will… y'know… Be able to… have… be … intimate with my wife… after the old tickers better?"

Joseph cleared his throat to hide his obvious embarrassment and he tilted his head a little. "I er… I don't see why… things cannot continue as um… as normal once your valve-"

"Normal?" Mr Stevens had a twinkle in his eye, "That's a shame, I was hoping for the new improved version." He chuckled, not missing Joseph's blush and polite smile, Faye chuckling and telling Dan off gently, stopping him from joining in and increasing Joseph's embarrassment.

"…_Quite_." Joseph smiled tightly, not really sure what to say. "I'll er… go and check on theatre." He hurried across the room, burying himself in as much work as he possibly could as an excuse to hide away until that evening.


End file.
